


Stupid Witches

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Porn, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean gets hit by a deaging spell. Cas shows him that it's not all that bad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Stupid Witches

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was deaging.

“Man, I hate fucking witches,” Dean grumbles from the passenger seat. He glares at his brother who is behind Baby’s wheel as he drives them back to the bunker.

“Well, I told you not to go charging in there without backup. At least this whole deaging spell isn’t permanent according to Rowena,” Sam replies without even a glance towards his brother.

Dean groans. “Sam, she said it wasn’t permanent, but even she doesn’t know how long it’s going to last. This sucks! I hated being seventeen the first time around, I’m sure this will be no better. Apparently, I have as little control over my junk as I did when that Hansel dude turned me into my fourteen-year-old self!” Dean gestures to his crotch where his cock is semihard in his jeans.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother’s shouting. “Well, next time wait for backup,” he snaps. “I’ll be glad to get back to the bunker so Cas can deal with your pissy attitude.”

“Shit, what the hell is Cas gonna say about this? What if this stupid spell takes weeks to wear off? I can’t go without sex for weeks and who knows if Cas will be willing to fu…”

“Dean! I don’t want to hear about your and Cas’ love life! That’s a conversation you guys have to have, but it’s not like you didn’t have sex at seventeen anyways,” Sam replies with disgust.

“I don’t even want to know how you know what I was doing at seventeen,” Dean exclaims as he glares at his brother.

“Dude, I was thirteen not blind. You really think I didn’t know what you were doing when we got back from a hunt and you snuck out at night?” Sam retorts as he tears his eyes off the road to scowl at his brother.

“Whatever, just get us back to the bunker and can you please not drive like a grandpa the whole way home? At least do the speed limit, man,” Dean says, his voice full of frustration.

The next few hours are silent as the brothers make their way back to the bunker. As soon as Sam parks Baby in the garage, Dean is out the door and stomping his way to the kitchen. He heads straight to the fridge and grabs a beer before popping the top off and downing half the bottle in one go.

“What the hell?” He shouts as the bottle is knocked from his hand and a blade is pressed to his throat.

“Who are you and what have you done with Dean?” A deep voice snarls into his ear.

Dean relaxes slightly. “Cas, angel, it’s me. It’s Dean.”

The blade presses deeper into his skin and he feels a drop of blood bead down his throat. “Dean is a forty-year-old hunter. You are a teenager,” Cas growls.

Footsteps echo off the tiles behind them. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Sam shouts.

Cas doesn’t move as he answers, “I’m trying to figure out who this stranger is.”

“Cas, it’s Dean! He got hit with a deaging spell,” Sam explains.

The blade vanishes in an instant and Dean takes a deep breath. He turns to see Castiel staring at him in shock. “Dean, I’m so sorry! I had no idea.”

Dean grabs Cas’ face in his hands as the angel starts to panic. “Angel, it’s ok. I don’t look like myself right now, so you were just being careful.”

Cas presses two fingers to the small cut on Dean’s neck, and the skin instantly sews back together. “You tried to tell me, but I didn’t listen. I could have hurt you.”

Dean leans his head forward, resting his forehead against Cas and looking into the angel’s vivid blue eyes. “Baby, it’s fine I swear. It’s not the first time a blade has been held to my neck and it won’t be the last,” Dean says, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Alright, I’m gonna go take a shower and then I’m going to bed. Rowena said she will be here tomorrow to see what she can do about the spell. Goodnight,” Sam calls as he walks out the kitchen towards his room.

“Goodnight,” Dean and Cas call.

“Let me guess, you didn’t wait for backup and the witch overpowered you and cast the spell on you,” Cas deadpans.

“Don’t act so smug!” Dean gestures to his body. “Angel, this sucks! I hated being a teenager and now I’m forced to be a teen again!”

Cas’ eyes rake over Dean’s form. Normally Dean’s face was covered in a light five o clock shadow and full of laugh lines and wrinkles but as a teen, his face was perfectly smooth. His cheeks and chin were more rounded, the baby fat not gone completely. He reaches out to rest his hands lightly on Dean’s slimmer hips. “I don’t know if it’s all bad. I happen to know that when you were this age, you had quite a thing for older men. Besides, now I really could be your daddy.”

Dean’s eyes dilate and blood rushes into his cock at Cas’ words. “Cas, you’re seriously ok with this?”

Cas runs his hands up and down Dean’s body. “Oh, I’m very ok with this! How about I show you just how ok I am?”

Dean moans as he feels his cock stiffen even more in his jeans. “Yes, daddy, please fuck me!”

“With pleasure,” Cas growls. He slides his hands down to cup Dean’s ass. He squeezes the flesh in his large hands, mesmerized by how much smaller Dean was at this age. He presses against Dean’s ass and Dean immediately jumps into the angel’s arms, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. As an adult, Dean was never heavy to Cas but now he feels as light as a feather.

In seconds, they are in their bedroom and Cas is depositing Dean onto the memory foam mattress. With a snap of his fingers, they are both completely nude. He can’t help but stare at the body that is revealed to him. Dean’s muscles aren’t as defined, and his body has rounded curves rather than the sharp edges of an adult. He runs his fingertips over every inch he can reach before saying, “While this body is pleasing and I will enjoy fucking you, I will be happy when you’re back to your normal self.”

Dean sits up on his elbows. “What’s the matter, am I not as ruggedly handsome?”

Cas moves onto the bed and straddles Dean’s hips. “Honestly, no you’re not. I prefer your muscles and lack of baby fat. You’re still gorgeous and I love you, but I do hope Rowena can fix this sooner rather than later.”

Dean moves until he can press his lips to Cas’. “So, you’re not as ok with this as you thought?”

“Oh, I’m still going to fuck you! There’s no way I’m not going to take advantage of your teenage body’s short refractory period,” Cas says with a smirk. He starts to slowly roll his hips and can feel Dean’s cock sliding against the crack of his asscheeks. “I can’t wait to have your buried inside of me. Is that what my boy wants?”

“Yes, daddy, want to be inside of you. Want to show you how good my cock fills up your tight hole,” Dean moans as he thrusts his hips up.

Cas continues to undulate his hips as he uses a surge of grace to lube and stretch his hole. “Are you ready for daddy?”

“No fair,” Dean pouts. “Daddy, you know how much I like to prep you!”

Cas captures Dean’s lips in a kiss and forces his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He maps out every inch and strokes his tongue against Dean’s. He pulls away to whisper, “Trust me baby, this is just the first round. Next time, you can prep me for as long as you want.” He watches in satisfaction as Dean’s eyes darken even more.

“Please daddy! Let me inside of you,” Dean begs.

Cas reaches behind him and grabs Dean’s cock. He guides it to his slick entrance and slowly impales himself on the hard length. He moves until he is fully seated on Dean’s cock. He waits for a few seconds to let his body adjust before he pushes up off Dean’s erection and then slams back down.

“Daddy, you feel so good! So tight and warm around my cock,” Dean gasps out as his hands lock onto Cas’ hips.

“You fill me up so well baby! Not gonna last at all,” Cas moans as he continues to bounce on the thick length buried inside of him.

Dean plants his feet into the mattress and starts meeting Cas thrust for thrust. He pushes up as Cas drops down, forcing his cock even deeper into the angel’s body. They establish a fast and brutal rhythm and in minutes both of them are teetering on the edge. The room is filled with the sounds of their grunts and moans as they chase after their orgasms.

Dean feels his balls tightening and knows he’s about to cum. He grabs Cas’ cock and starts pumping it furiously. He watches as Cas throws his head back and his cock erupts, shooting semen over Dean’s hand and stomach. A few more hard thrusts and Dean feels his own cock empty deep inside of Cas’ body.

Cas collapses against Dean’s chest. “That didn’t last very long!”

“Dude, harsh,” Dean snaps.

“I meant no offense sweetheart. It seems this younger body of yours is more arousing than either of us thought,” Cas explains. He groans when Dean’s softened cock slips from his body and semen gushes from his hole. He uses his grace to clean the mess before sliding off Dean’s chest and curling up in his arms.

Dean peppers featherlight kisses across Cas’ face before locking their lips together. They lazily make out for minutes. “I love you angel.”

Cas flashes a dopey smile at his hunter. “I love you too.”

They spend the rest of the night worshipping each other’s bodies. The following day, Rowena arrives and is able to lift the spell off Dean. He and Cas celebrate by spending the the day in bed.


End file.
